


Sex on Fire - A Negan One Shot

by mollybrew777



Series: Negan and May [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Erotica, F/M, JDM, Jeffrey Dean Morgan - Freeform, Negan - Freeform, One Shot, Redemption, Redemption - A Negan Story, The Walking Dead TV - Freeform, erotic romance, may - Freeform, twd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 12:06:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollybrew777/pseuds/mollybrew777
Summary: Negan and May take a drive down a deserted highway.





	Sex on Fire - A Negan One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Sex on Fire - Kings of Leon - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUAmgkDqxTk

The old convertible held its tires to the road as the couple sped down the long, empty highway. May sat in the passenger's seat, eyeing Negan as she pressed her thighs together under the fabric of her short, denim skirt. Negan tried to keep his eyes on the road, but he was unable to tear his vision away from the inviting flesh of May's bare legs and the filmy white shirt blown seductively by the wind against her body. He put his hand on her thigh and May slid closer to him, the backs of her legs brushing across the cool smoothness of the car's vinyl seat. Negan glided his fingers over her skin, starting at the knee and working his way up until he was pulling on the inside of her thigh to open her legs. He touched her in light, rounding moves as his hand disappeared in a slow climb up her skirt.

May studied Negan as he caressed her—his dark hair taken up and blown by the wind, the deep dimples that etched his face as his expressions changed, the hard setting of his jaw under the stubble of his beard. She wanted to touch him, but she waited, anxious to see his reaction to her surprises for him.

When Negan reached her pussy, instead of finding the thin cotton barrier of her panties, his fingertips brushed nothing but soft, bare skin. Negan's cock awakened and stood at attention. He wrapped his strong hand around her thigh and dragged her closer to him, leaning over so he could speak to her in a low, shuddering growl. "Mmmm, I think you forgot something when you were getting dressed this morning." May looked into his eyes, knowing from his gaze that if he wasn't driving, he would already be on top of her.

"Oh, and did you shave that sweet, little pussy of yours for me?" he asked.  
May grabbed Negan's wrist and pulled his hand out from under her skirt. "Of course. Who else?" she whispered.

Negan stared hard into her eyes before returning his sight to the road. May leaned into him, pushing her chest against his arm and kissing just below the corner of his hairline where a small curl tickled at the nape of his neck. She let her tongue linger there, teasing his skin in small circles until he shivered.

"Mmmm...did I find a sweet spot?" she teased. "I'll have to remember that."

May put her hand under his shirt and ran her fingertips over the ample tufts of hair covering his abdomen. She lowered her hand and glided her fingers halfway under the waistband of his pants, where the hair grew coarser and thicker, inviting her in for further exploration. May had never seen anyone in her life who looked like Negan and she had finally grown bold enough to admire his body with more than just her sight. She watched his profile and smiled when he clenched his jaw as she moved her hand between his legs and brushed his erect cock with her fingers.

Negan went to put his arm around her, but May eluded him, pushing away and bending at the waist so her face hovered just a few inches above his crotch. Negan's gaze shifted from the road to her and back again. She unbuckled both of his belts and he groaned, adjusting his position in the seat in anticipation.

May took her time unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans. She pushed up on his leather jacket and t-shirt and nuzzled the dark thatch of hair just above his cock. "You are a hairy beast, aren't you?" she said, letting her warm breath play over the thick nest of hair before teasing him with the tip of her tongue on the sensitive skin underneath. May moved her face against him and took in a long, deep breath. She filled her senses with the heady, masculine scent of him and was dazed by her overwhelming need to have him in her mouth. She took his cock in her hand and circled just the tip with her tongue as Negan tried to keep his mind and his sight on the road.

"You are playing with fire, little girl," he said.

"Oh. I thought you named him Sexcalibur?"

May grinned against his head's smooth skin and reached her hand up his shirt to flick his nipple and give it a playful squeeze. Negan's breath caught in his throat.

May placed her lips on the underside of his thick, erect shaft and ran her mouth from the tip to the base and back again, letting her tongue graze and dance against him. Then she opened her soft lips and took him in her mouth.

"Fucking hell," he moaned. May relaxed her throat and took him deep inside. She put her hand at the base of his cock and moved all along his length and back again, her mouth making soft, wet sounds around him. Negan's knuckles grew pale as he grasped the steering wheel in an attempt to keep the car between the two white, outside lines on the road.

May's mouth moved up and down on his shaft as her hand encircled and rubbed him in a dizzying friction below her lips. Negan's leg muscles stiffened and he raised his hips, entwining his fingers in her hair. His head tilted back and his eyelids lowered into slits as he watched the empty, open road coming faster toward them. He let out a groan. His whole body tightened, and just as he was ready to cum, May backed her face away from him.

"Not yet," she said as she gazed up at him.

Negan stared at her with his mouth agape before speaking in a firm, unrelenting tone. "Oh, I promise you, you are so fucking going to pay for that," he said as he clenched his teeth in a tight smile. May grinned and sat up on her knees next to him. Negan took his hand from the wheel and pinched one of her hardened nipples as it protruded beneath the thin material of her shirt. May gasped but pushed into his hand for a moment before taking hold of his shoulders and straddling his lap. Her wet cunt brushed against him and Negan pushed her skirt up in the back with his free hand, grabbing a handful of her ass and squeezing hard. May took his face in her hands and kissed him, sliding her tongue between his open lips as she moved her pussy in maddening circles against him. She kissed her way across his cheek to his left ear.

"Keep driving," she whispered.

May reached down and grasped his rock hard cock in her hand and slid him inside her up to the hilt. She pressed her tits against his chest and nuzzled his neck, rotating her hips as the weight of her body kept him firmly planted inside her. She made a wild sound in her throat as her breath came fast and heavy against his skin and she clutched her pussy tightly around him.

"Drive faster," she pushed him. Negan pressed his foot down on the accelerator and the wind blew her blonde hair against his face as she grinded her hips to match the speed of the car as it barreled down the road. May arose from him and her head dropped back. Negan only watched her move for a moment before he could hold back no longer. His vision grew blurry and his whole body cried out, moving in deep shudders beneath her as he climaxed.

May held onto his shoulders until he regained his senses, then she took his free hand and put it between her legs. He dug his fingers hard into her clit and she came, her hot, wet orgasm drenching his cock and covering the lower part of his abdomen in her warmth. She leaned forward with a sigh and rested against him, dotting his neck with tender kisses.

" Mmmm, best ride ever," she said.

Her words brushed light and sweet across his skin and Negan smiled. He put his arm around her, searching until his mouth found hers, and everything and everyone else in the world melted away in their kiss.


End file.
